cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Serbian Knights Alliance
Overview The SPTO was created by Stefan Uros VI and Ghost.It SPTO was founded on May 25, 2006. It's name has been changed to Serbian Knights Alliance (SKA) on the 23th of October, 2006. On November 17, 2006 the location of SKA's HQ was changed to Wolfsburg. Beograd was the capital from May 25, 2006 to November 17, 2006. Disbanded on April 16, 2007, but re-established on April 22, 2007. Disbanded on May 1, 2007. after attempted revival. SKA Symbols Flag The SKA flag is has several blue stripes meeting in the center.In the center is a shield on which are three stars and the shield of the Nemanjic dynasty.Under the Nemanjic shield is SKA.The three stars symbolise perfection and unity.The Nemanjic shield is a symbol of medieval Serbia. Coat of Arms The Coat of Arms is very similar to the shield on the flag except it fetures the Nemanjic dynasty coat of arms and two stars.The stars symbolise perfection and unity.The Nemanjic family Coat of Arms is a symbol of medieval Serbia. Motto Alliance Above All, God above Alliance is the motto of the Serbian Knights Alliance.The author of the motto is the SKA member Knez Nenad of Serbia (Ruler of the New Byzantine Empire). Anthem The Anthem of Serbian Knights Alliance is Marš na Drinu (March on the Drina), a traditional Serbian song. Headquarters The Headquarters of the Serbian Knights Alliance is located Wolfsburg,Ghostovia.It houses the Lower Council assembly room and High Council assembly room.It also houses the offices of the President, Vice president, Minister of Defense, Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of Foreign Affairs, the SKA War Room,Press and Conference rooms. The Headquarters for the SKA was the former SPTO Headquarters located in Beograd,but Srbija left the alliance and joined NAAC.Wolfsburg was chosen and construction of the Headquarters was stared.It was completed on December 20, 2006. Diplomacy SKA is neutral in foreign politics. SKA has embassies with several alliances and has singed some NAPs, but no MDPs. History Early History The SPTO was forged from an agreement signed by Stefan Uros VI of Srbija and Ghost of Ghostovia, they wrote the charter designed the flag an pretty much run most of the alliance.There haven't been any major wars involving the SPTO except some rouge attacks which fizzled out as the rogues attacked and then gave up. The SPTO belives that it must strengthen it's army to preserve peace.This is true as a strong army is needed to defend yourself from rogue attacks as well as minor trigger-happy alliences that don't know how to solve there problems diplomaticly. War with NDN On 3 September, during Blue Guard-Neutral Destruction Network conflict, SPTO took Blue Guard's side and declared war on NDN. However, Spazzen then surrendered and SPTO only attacked the rogue that started terroising others. SPY Stefan Uros VI and Aelov have decided to create SPY (Serbian Patriots Ynterpol) that is going to track down all rogues attacking this glorious alliance. Since Aelov was busy in RL, offer came to GoddessBennett on October 5. Status of SPY is still unknown. Embassies Since 13 July 2006, SPTO opened embassy with National Alliance of Arctic Countries. SPTO-NAAC ambassador is Vukovlad. SPTO has embassy with Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) since September 8, 2006, while ICP embassy was opened two days later. On October 1, SPTO was contacted by jonne22 about creating embassy with CON. Embassy was opened on October 3, 2006. NAP was signed 5 days later. October, the month of changes October was bad for SPTO (SKA) as well. SPTO got its new flag, motto and anthem. After a poll through CN community which showed that 88% of people doesn't know what is SPTO, many members were concerened, even if they didn't show that. However, what Stefan didn't expect is that that boosted SPTO's publicity. Now ONOS, TTF, VL and many other want embassy with alliance that was known as WTF is SPTO!?. SPAM Weekly, SPTO's weekly newspaper, has gone through some changes as well .Stefan hired new employees (such as Rowan Payne) and the newspaper continued coming out every week after it's short pause. Then, Gods of War attacked.Stefanmg mobilized all nations in range. Srboslav, fobos, Aelov, smog890, Danek and few more players counter-attacked. A problem started when GoW came to negotiate peace talks. During the night, SPTO was in DEFCON 1, but in the morning, Stefan switched to DEFCON 2, because of talks in progress. Srboslav, Aelov and smog890 ceased fire, while fobos continued attacking, because SFF and Dark Wolf told him to. Dark Wolf himself decided to switch to DEFCON 1. Then Stefan got a message from Dark Wolf that SFF and he want to make GoW pay more damage than they made and continue attacks. Fobos listened to them instead of the President. After Stefan locking many DEFCON 1 topics made by Dark Wolf, he got angry because of Stefan's politics (which he claimed was dictatorship) and left alliance. After that, SFF and Fobos also left with Dark Wolf to IRON Stefan and Ghost decided to leave alliance. They applied to join NAAC, but Danek and Nenad convinced Ghost and Stefan to come back.Many members who saw SFF's post on forum will always remember his words: "Ovo je vas brod koji tone, a vi nemate muda da ostanete na njemu."(This is your ship that is going to sink and you don't have "balls" to be on it.) They agreed on changing name to Serbian Knights Alliance, and once again, changed the flag. Now SKA was ruled by High Council which consists of three members. November 17, 2006 Stefan Uros VI the founder and president of the SPTO and later a member of the SKA high council left the alliance and joined NAAC.Danek Shakurstulumsk (ruler of Danekia) was elected to the High Council to replace Stefan Uros VI, the SKA HQ has been moved from Beograd,Srbija to Wolfsburg,Ghostovia because Srbija was now in NAAC. A new hope SGA-Ford with several people left NoR and came to SKA.He wanted to get the allance back on its feet from what seemed to be certain collapse.He advertised the alliance.At this time Ghost addressed the nations of SKA saying that they need to reorganise and have a strong leader, the nation leaders elected him as president. He quickly set up ministries and appointed ministers.Ghost wrote a new charter and it was accepted on December 20, 2006.Ghost also reorganised the SKA military into divisions and brigades. Aqua team On January 22, 2007. the Serbian Knights Alliance High Council took Aqua as the alliance team color. The decision was signed and approved by President Ghost and Vice-President Danek Shakurstulumsk. Merger with INC President Ghost was told by Craven that the old INC alliance was being re-formed and suggested that SKA be merged with the alliance.The idea was accepted by SKA and on 10.02.2007. they merged.But around the 3rd of March, SKA broke off from the merger and reestablished itself.A new flag was created and title of the President, vice-president, Ministers of defense, internal affairs and foreign affairs were changed to Lord, Viceroy, Grand General, Grand Inquisitor, Grand Ambassador to go with the Knight theme of the alliance. Disbanding of the SKA The SKA still had growing internal troubles and on April 16, 2007. the SKA was disbanded by Ghost.He posted the message on the CN forums here. Re-establishment The SKA was re-established on April 22, 2007. SKA disbanding After the last attempt to revive the alliance the SKA was finally disbanded on May 1, 2007. Charter of the Serbian Knights Alliance Article 1 1) Any state wishing to join the SKA must take care of all conflicts it may be involved in a peacful manner. 2) Any SKA member state CAN NOT be in any other alliance. Article 2 All members states must be part of the Aqua trading sphere (Aqua Team). Article 3 Member states must leave the inter alliance politics to the SKA leadership.Members are also advised NOT to do anything which will bring a negative image to the Alliance. Article 4 The member states will consult together whenever, in the opinion of any of them, the territorial integrity, political independence or security of any of the member states is threatened. Article 5 Any attack on one or more SKA members is an attack on the Alliance.Members an advised to report if they are attacked so the Alliance can resolve the situation.The Alliance can resovle the situation peacfully, if that fails the alliance may resort to armed force.The attacked member state reserves the right for self-defense and may launch a retaliatory attack. Article 6 The Alliance may refuse military and financial aid if: 1) The member state is the aggressor. 2) A ceasefire offered by the attacking nation, but the member state has not accepted it. Article 7 All member nations MUST put Serbian Knights Alliance in there alliance affiliation.Faliure to do so will be punnished by the Alliance and may result in the member being rejected. External links *SKA Sign-up thread *SKA Offsite Forum *SPTO Military Propaganda Video Category:Alliances Category:Unspecified team alliances Category:Serbian Knights Alliance Category:Defunct alliances